dcfandomcom-20200222-history
He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Vol 2 3
| StoryTitle1 = Siege! | Synopsis1 = recalls how when she was young, she had few friends and preferred to spend time with her . One day, though, she had encountered another young girl in the palace's arboretum. When she revealed herself, the girl disappeared. The experience had confused her, but Teela ignored it until the day it happened again. The next time she had seen the girl in the garden, Teela brought a book from the library with her, and they read it together. The girl's name had been , and she had said that she was not allowed to leave the garden. Teela never found out who had forbade it. So, they had been each others' secret friends. One day, Adora just stopped coming. Eventually, Teela convinced herself that Adora had been an imaginary friend. Only now, Adora is back as Despara, and she is supposedly the daughter of himself. Now, is under siege by Despara and Hordak's forces, with the castle's sensors determining that something inorganic is on its way, softening the inhabitants up before the first attack. Not long after even discovering this, they are hit by a barrage that threatens to bring the castle down around them. Before they can seek safety inside it, they are accosted again by Despara, who demands to have Teela for herself. Naturally, Teela feels betrayed by her childhood friend, but has little time to complain, as Despara clubs her into unconsciousness, and whisks her away, claiming that if Teela makes the right decision, she will not die today - nor ever. Despite Teela's kidnapping, warns her father to see to the defensive perimeter, promising to get her back as soon as they can spare the time. Meanwhile, on , shares concerns with Hordak that the exposure to Teela might revert all the work they did to brainwash Randor's daughter. Hordak assures her that they have raised Despara to be above any sentiment. Back at Grayskull, King Randor forbids He-Man from going to find Teela, reminding that if Despara had wanted her dead, she would have killed her instead of taking her. Knowing that his son will try to do it anyway, he commands He-Man to stay, because Eternia needs him there. Angrily, Adam storms off and encounters in the hall. The cat seems amenable to joining him in a fools errand in disobeying the king's royal command, but Adam is startled to hear a voice warning him not to throw his life away. Confused, Adam realizes that this is the voice of the . She explains that though she was murdered by , the Castle's power absorbed her spirit - both a curse and a blessing. She shows him a glimpse of a future that might take place if he accepts the gift that the castle intends to offer him, opening a passage to a room bathed in white light. Though Adam doubts her, he enters the room, hoping to find a way to help Teela inside. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ( ) Supporting Characters: * * ** (Duncan) ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ( ) * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}